


promises

by bethchildz



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethchildz/pseuds/bethchildz
Summary: Cosima seeks comfort from Delphine after a particularly bad nightmare. Delphine is happy to oblige.





	promises

Delphine was jerked awake by the sudden whimpering sobs coming from the woman next to her. Immediately, she turned to face her girlfriend, bringing a hand delicately to Cosima's damp forehead.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here," she cooed, trying to keep her voice as even as possible although her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. Cosima hadn't had a nightmare for weeks. They had both hoped, perhaps naively, that they had stopped for good.

"It was, the gunshot, I saw-" Cosima cried, sitting up straight with as much speed as to unintentionally slap away Delphine's hand. When she came around fully, she brought her own hand to her head this time, a heart wrenching sob escaping her lips. "It happened again."

"Mon amour," Delphine whispered, her own tears pooling in her eyes. She softly brought her hand to Cosima's back instead, feeling the hot damp cloth which clung to Cosima's skin uncomfortably. "Which one?"

"Kendall," Cosima managed through tears.

"Oh mon bébé," Delphine let the tears silently fall down her cheeks, "come here, come here."

Cosima's body seemed to melt into Delphine's chest as she wrapped an arm around her crying girlfriend.

"I thought they'd stopped," she cried, and Delphine could feel the hot tears on her skin, the sensation causing her own to flow more heavily.

"I know, I know." Rubbing small circles into Cosima's back, she wiped her own tears away with her other hand. She had to be strong. Seeing Cosima this broken up crushed her heart but she could not make this about her. Cosima needed her right now and she could not show how much she was hurting too.

"Here, let me get you something else to wear," Delphine whispered softly, moving to pull the sweat soaked tank top over her girlfriend's head. Cosima didn't protest, her limbs following Delphine's lead easily. Grabbing the first thing she could out of the closet, she realised it was one of her own t-shirts which would be just a bit too big for her smaller girlfriend but she decided maybe it would be a slight comfort. Cosima didn't seem to notice as Delphine carefully helped her reclothe, her eyes seemingly glazed over, the sobs subsiding to silent tears, and she seemed to focus on a non existent spot somewhere over Delphine's shoulder.

"Cosima," Delphine said gently, tilting her chin so that their eyes would meet. "It's okay, you're safe. I'm here. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she croaked, her voice still thick with tears, "I'm sorry I'm like this again."

"Hey, stop, don't apologise. We'll deal with this together, okay?" Delphine cupped Cosima's face in her hands as she gently sat down opposite her, bringing her forehead to rest just slightly against her girlfriend's, a gesture she knew Cosima loved. It was theirs. She felt Cosima give a small nod, and she forced herself to smile slightly, though she wasn't sure Cosima could see it in the dark.

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime," she declared, emphasising each word with a kiss planted firmly on Cosima's lips. She felt her own tears mix with Cosima's, and she wasn't sure whose she was tasting.

"Touch me," Cosima whispered, her hands holding on to Delphine's waist for dear life. "Touch me. Make me feel, please." The desperate plea sent butterflies through Delphine's stomach, a strange mixture of need and heartache.

"Cosima..." Delphine started, not knowing how to finish. Was she really in the right state of mind to want this now?

"Delphine, please," Cosima moved her hand from her waist to Delphine's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her into a deeper kiss, a kiss filled with salty tears, sweat and love.

Despite everything, Delphine felt a moan vibrate in her throat, her heartbeat increasing as Cosima's hold on her hair tightened. Suddenly their hands were everywhere at once, tugging at clothes she had just helped put on.

"I need you," Cosima almost growled, her tears finally coming to a stop, replaced with a look of anguished desire. She took one hand from Delphine's curls instead bringing it to hover over the waistline of her pyjama shorts. Delphine obliged, her hand moving under fabric to meet the pool of heat that was waiting for her there. Her breath hitched at the feeling, her lips coming to trail along the length of Cosima's neck, and she felt her girlfriend shiver underneath her touch.

"Please," Cosima said again, even more desperate this time. Delphine didn't need to be asked again. She slipped two fingers inside of her lover, though the angle was difficult.

"Take them off," she instructed, and she was surprised at the deepness of her own voice, her own arousal increasing by the second. Cosima hurriedly pulled the shorts down her thighs and threw them away haphazardly. Delphine's fingers entered her again, and she wasted no time starting a slow rhythm, one which Cosima's hips met in no time. Cosima's arms wrapped around Delphine's neck, pulling her closer.

"Kiss me, kiss me." Their lips met again in a hot, open mouthed kiss which set a fire deep in Delphine's stomach. She could feel Cosima riding her hand, her walls tightening around her fingers with each thrust. She could feel her getting closer, and curling her fingers, she let the base of her hand rub against Cosima's clit until she felt her muscles clench around her fingers and she let out a low moan that sent wetness straight to Delphine's core. As Cosima came down from her high, she slackened against Delphine's body, her breathing heavy and skin damp.

"God, I love you," she said breathily, her voice laced with an emotion Delphine didn't quite know how to place. Relief?

After a brief moment of holding each other, content to just feel each other's presence, they slowly relaxed back into bed, Delphine satisfied for it to have been about Cosima tonight.

She was drifting back into a light sleep when she heard her girlfriend's voice, soft and light, so much so she wasn't sure if she had dreamt it. "I lied earlier."

"Hm?" Delphine asked sleepily, shifting slightly to face Cosima.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"I lied," Cosima repeated, and Delphine could see, even in the dark, that her hands were wrung together, and she was nervously picking the side of her nail with her thumb.

"What do you mean?" a slight panic began to rise in Delphine's chest, and she propped herself up on one elbow.

"It wasn't about Kendall. The nightmare," Cosima's voice began to shake, and Delphine mentally visioned the quiver in her girlfriend's lip.

"What was it about?"

"You," she said, and her voice broke, and Delphine could tell fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. She should've reached over to comfort her but somehow she was frozen in place.

"Me?"

Cosima rolled over to face her and the moonlight shone threw the crack in the window in just the right angle so that Delphine could see the streaks of stained tears that ran the length of her lover's face. "I saw it, your shooting. And I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop - you left me."

"Cosima," Delphine whispered, yet the word seemed to echo around them, "I'm here. I'm okay. I will never leave you."

"I know," Cosima said, and when Delphine's hands came to trace the outline of her face, she repeated, "I know."

"Is that," she paused before continuing, swallowing the lump in her throat, "is that why you wanted me?" She felt Cosima swallow back her tears too.

"I needed to feel you," she said simply, and she let her own hand cover Delphine's on her face, "I'm sorry."

Delphine leaned over and let her lips softly rest against Cosima's. "Here," she said, grabbing Cosima's hand from hers and letting it rest over her heart. "You feel that?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
